Broken Doll
by Distorted Domain
Summary: Ran is murdered by Gin in front of Conan's very eyes. Something inside him snapped. He is no longer the same person he once was... (One-shot)


**This is an idea I had that I decided to turn into a short one-shot. I have always wondered how Shinichi would react if Ran had actually been killed. This is my interpretation, although I may be exaggerating his reaction. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Summary:** **Ran is murdered by Gin in front of Conan's very eyes. Something inside him snapped. He is no longer the same person** **he once was...**

It haunted him. It drove him insane. It drilled it's way into his very core and destroyed the entirety of his soul.

There he sat, alone in a dark room. He stared off into space, his eyes holding not even a trace of emotion. Flashbacks of the event that had taken place yesterday has repeated in his mind.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

A chilling laughter reverberated throughout the vicinity. A silver haired man held up his revolver to the brave woman before him. In response, she did nothing but glare at him. A certain shrunken boy could only watch in dread at the scene. He could not move, as he was seriously injured. He lay on the floor a distance away from the two figures.

A smirk crawled it's way upon Gin's features. "We don't leave any lose ends." With this statement, he prepared himself.

"N-NO! Don't do this!" Conan managed to gather enough of his strength to shout. Ran's tearful eyes met his.

"Conan-kun...It's alright." His eyes grew wide. "Please, live. For me...because..." A warm smile spread across her beautiful features.

" _I love you_."

A piercing gun shot was heard, shortly followed by an ear shattering scream.

It was as if the world was no more. It shattered like glass before him.

- _ **Present Day**_ -

The boy's fists clenched tightly, teeth gritting.

- _ **Flashback-**_

 _(Haibara's Perspective)_

As soon as I realized what Kudo was planning to do, I instantly alerted the FBI and police.

Kudo planned to fight Gin all alone. He planned to end this once and for all.

Idiot...he is an idiot. We had finally figured out where their base was located and arrested all of the organization. However, the girl from the detective agency was kidnapped by the sole remainder of them in the process. _Gin_.

Even after all of this time, 2 years to be precise, we had not told anyone of our identities. Even the FBI.

After realizing Kudo's plan, however. I told them. I told them everything. It was necessary. They deserved to know the truth. Gin is the only one left.

Now, we just now arrive at the scene. It was at an abandoned observatory. Kudo had traced Gin to this place. FBI investigator Jodie opens the door with caution, followed by her close partners Akai and Camel. The other officers remained outside of the area, ready to engage in combat at any moment. The scene then unraveled before us. We all gasp in complete shock at what was taking place.

Kudo...well, currently Conan, was repeatedly thrusting a blade into the limp body of Gin. Blood splattered in every direction, onto both Kudo and...Mouri! She...She's...dead?!

 _(3rd Perspective)_

"What the hell-" Camel began, only to be interrupted by the constant shouting of Conan. It was as if the boy was consumed. He appeared as if he lost all reason.

The others immediately headed over to the boy blinded in rage.

"C-Conan-kun, that's enough." Jodie attempted. Kudo paid no attention to her wish. He ignored her and continued on with his barrage.

"Conan...Please, stop." Jodie tried again, to no success. She then roughly took hold of the boy's arm, ceasing his actions.

"Kudo-kun! I said that's _enough_! He's _dead_ already!" His eyes widened in surprise at being called by his real name. After a few moments, tears glinted at the corners of his eyes. The others were taken aback. Shinichi had never _once_ cried before.

"She...She's dead." The grief in his tone of voice reached the people who stood before him. Never before had they seen the boy so...vulernable. So hopeless. So... _broken_.

"She's gone. I'll never see her again." His grief suddenly turned into hatred. "And it's all his fault...I'll kill him. I'll kill him. He'll pay." His narrowed eyes could have drilled a hole through the floor due to the intensity of his hatred. "I'll follow him straight to hell and dismember the bastard so that he never hurts anyone, let alone moves, again!"

Jodie couldn't help but back away from the mourning boy due to his dark words. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"K-Kudo...kun?" To say Haibara was shocked would be a drastic understatement. Even Akai lost his ability to keep a calm facade. The boy fell onto the ground, kneeling.

"Damn it...damn it... _damn it_!" He suddenly started pounding his fist onto the concrete ground. Blood started to seep out of his knuckles from the intensity of his punches. His punches grew weaker and weaker as he found himself struggling to remain conscious.

The others watched the broken detective in his moments of grief before Akai finally decided he had seen enough of the boy's torment. He turned his blonde partner.

"Jodie, call an ambulance. He has lost too much blood." She nodded in response, quickly taking out her phone and dialing the number.

- _ **Present Day**_ -

Now he lay helplessly weak on a hosptial bed. The door suddenly creaked open. He did not care enough to lift his head.

"...Kudo-kun, I take it that you are still in shock?" Shinichi recognized the voice to belong to Haibara. She walked over to the window curtains and opened them, allowing for the bright rays of the sun to light up the room.

"It's too dark in here." The boy did not respond. All he did was blankly stare off into nothingness. He barely moved, let alone talked. It was as if she were looking at a broken doll. A doll who had lost all function. A doll that could not be restored to it's original state.

She _hated_ it. Seeing him like this was simply unbearable.

Suddenly, the boy smiled. His smile was not one of content, however. It was one devoid of any emotion.

"She knew...she knew who I was all along." Tears fell onto the bed. Haibara embraced him, trying to console him.

This was not how this was supposed to end...


End file.
